The New Batman
by FloppyWandedDementorBuggerer
Summary: DISCONTINUED! A retired Batman saves Harry and, after taking him in and training him, Harry becomes the new Batman. Harry/OC, Harry/Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Story takes place summer of 1995, Order of Phoenix era, trying to follow to story, but… we'll see…

Ages at the beginning of story/name/D.O.B., just so we're clear.

35/ Severus Snape/ January 9, 1960

57/ Bruce Wayne/ October 13, 1939

16/ Harry Potter/ July 31, 1980

Pairings: Harry/OC, Harry/Draco, Batman/(still deciding... review/PM who you want Bruce to mingle with!)

Batman saves Harry after a bad prank, after taking him in and training him, Harry becomes new Batman. Eventual Drarry.

* * *

Chapter One: Dursley's End, Batman Begins

Harry was walking through London, having been beat unconscious and crudely dropped off by his fat ass of a cousin when he regained consciousness. As a prank, he guessed. Dudley was always doing shit like this to him! If it wasn't his underwear being pulled savagely up his back it was his dreams being mocked by Dudley. And, of course Uncle Vernon didn't say a thing about it. He says it builds character. He was always beating Harry or 'roughing him up a bit'. Harry didn't find the least bit of hilarity in it, but now he had more problems to face.

How was he supposed to get home?

He wasn't quite sure where he was, and the neighborhood didn't seem too helpful judging from the looks he got. Broken glass crunched under his feet as he walked; the sound of dogs barking and the occasional scream or yell could be heard from blocks away. He turned a corner, hoping it would lead to safety, but the further he went the worse it seemed. Now, there were more people and fewer lights. He would be lying if he said it wasn't scaring the fucking shit out of him. He pulled his grey hood over his face a bit, as if it were a safety blanket, and walked a little faster cursing his cousin and praying to God for help.

"Hey, kid."

Harry stopped. Should he keep walking like it was nothing? No, he'd already stopped. Curse the man? If it came to it. He decided to just turn around and see who it was. Harry slowly tunred around, keeping one hand on his wand and the other in his pocket. Great, Harry thought. The owner to the voice was a man who looked pretty intense with his tattoos covering his arms and a few teardrops tattooed under both eyes. He was smiling a horrible, mirthless smile and fingered something metallic in his front pocket.

"Haven't seen you around here, kid." He said walking closer and getting into Harry's face, "Ya lost? I know all these parts. Show ya around, I could." The man laughed and smiled wider at him, alcohol emitting from his hot breath.

"I'm…" Harry was about to say something, a lie, say he was going to his aunt's house, which would be right around the next corner, but something caught his eye. The man, seeing Harry's confused look, turned his head and looked in the same direction, reluctantly letting both hands go to his sides. Up on a stairway to an apartment stood a man in a long black cloak with a hood over his eyes. Even though he was silent, his presence still sent a sense of both fear and excitement.

_Is he on my side, or his side?_ Harry thought.

"Damn it."

Bruce had spilled his coffee again in his old car. He was riding through the back roads of London trying to get through this bloody town to where his old friend, Severus lived.

_Now… Did he say left at fourth street or…_

Suddenly, a boy crossed the street in a flash. He stopped the car. _Could that be… No… He lives in Surrey… But what if it is? I'll have to get a closer look._

Bruce quietly opened his door and pulled his cloak over his head wanting to blend into the night as well as he could. Of course, he never carried his uniform with him anymore but he learned to always keep cloaks if he needed a quick disguise.

He followed the boy in the grey hoodie for a few blocks wondering why the hell Harry Potter was in these parts of London. He kept to the shadows, of course, and only paused when he saw Harry being approached by a man. He climbed carefully up a metal bar so that he could see Harry's face and catch his attention. It worked; soon Harry was looking at him with a reproachful look and the man followed his gaze on Bruce and dropped his hands.

Bruce's gaze went from the man back to Harry who was still apprehensive about him, and jumped down with amazing grace, landing right in front of the man.

"I'd suggest you leave if you like your limbs where they are." Bruce said in his deep, menacing voice.

The man ran for it and Bruce chuckled. He still got it.

"Come on. We'd better get out of here, son." Bruce turned and began to walk back to his car, but something felt lacking, like the sound of footsteps following him, "Aren't you… coming?" Bruce asked nodding his head towards his car at the word 'coming'.

"Not that I don't, erm, _appreciate_ you saving my life but I don't really know you, sir."

Bruce chuckled again, "Of course you don't know me, but I know you, Harry. I was on my way to a friend's house and I saw you. You're pretty vulnerable out _here_, son."

Harry was caught of guard at the fact that this man knew his name and was kind enough to go out of his way to help him, but he trusted this man. Whoever the hell he was, he was pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, even though he was probably in his fifties. His eyes were a light blue color and looked trustable.

"All right…" Harry said slowly.

Bruce turned back around and began walking back to his car, the sound of two feet walking resonating off his ears. Harry was still tense about this; Bruce could tell by the way he held his arms to his side and how he walked as far away as possible.

"If I could prove to you that I'm the good guy, will you be a little less fidgety?"

"I'm not fidgety! I'm just not sure how to respond to you yet!" Harry said defensively.

"I'm just trying to get on your good side, son."

Harry made a face at this man, though he smiled slightly at the good intentions.

When they made it to the old black car Harry gasped, "This is your car? This- it's-"

"Yes, yes. It is my car. Just get in." The man said idly, almost bored.

Harry opened the passenger door and was happily surprised to see that it opened upwards like some sort of space car and he almost giggled as he sat down and shut it. As Harry looked around the car, he saw that it was a very high-class sort of car. Very technological, what with all the different gears and some fascinating looking buttons.

"Don't touch." The man said bluntly waving his arm to signal that he meant _everything_.

Harry let his then outstretched hand draw back and put it in the pocket on his hoodie.

"Are you some sort of super hero?" Harry asked.

"I was. I'm sort of retired now." He said as he removed his cloak revealing a pair of jeans and a nice black shirt.

"Really?" Harry asked as if expecting a 'no' for an answer, "So… Batman, then?"

"I- How'd you guess?" He asked with a surprised smile.

"You looked like my Potions Professor at Hogwarts! The way he is with his cloak, he _looks_ like a bat."

"You don't say…" He said smirking as he started the car with a loud roar from the engine.

"So, erm, Batman?"

"Call me Bruce, mind you."

"Bruce… Where are we going?"

Bruce suddenly seemed like he'd remembered something very important and his hands flew to the glove box, "Thank you for reminding me, Harry. I need to go visit an old friend. You don't mind if we stop there before taking you, er, home?"

"I honestly wouldn't mind spending the rest of the summer with a pack of coyotes." Harry sighed looking out the window as the car sped over the road fast and easy. If you didn't know any better, you'd think the car was still stationary, that is until they turned a corner and gravity took its coarse.

Bruce held the paper he had gotten from the glove box a few inches from his eyes and sighed, "Hmm… I'll keep you as long as I can. I haven't seen a friendly face in years and you're a pretty good kid, Harry."

"Strange how people know more about me than I do sometimes." Harry sighed.

"I understand completely. How'd you even wind up in this part of London?"

"My cousin kidnapped me and dropped me off here. He's such a twat." Harry said staring out the window.

"Are you okay? Not hurt are you?"

Harry looked down at the bruise on his arm where his cousin had grabbed him to get him in the car and sighed.

"Just a bruise." Harry grumbled.

"He bruised you? Can't you use magic to stop the boy?"

"I- You're a-?"

"No. I'm a muggle with wizard friends. My butler was a wizard… he was such a good man… But anyway- you need to learn to defend yourself!"

"What do you mean? I can't use magic out of school for another few years."

"I could teach you some combat skills if you'd want to come to my place for a while."

"Really? But- I would really like to, but I don't know you at all."

"Well, I'm a close friend with your potion's master, Professor Snape. He could give me that potion he used to threaten me with… it makes the taker tell the truth."

"But why would you want me to stay with you?" Harry asked.

"I've been following you in the papers and you're a smart, talented and a very charming boy. I want to take you in. Teach you all I know."

"But, _why_?"

"I'm getting old, Harry. I never had children and you're the perfect candidate for the next 'Batman'."

Harry's eyes went comically huge. Him a _superhero_? What would his friends think? Or would he be able to tell them?

"I- I-… Really? I- You want me to- I'm going to be Batman?" Harry asked his voice getting higher with each word.

"In due time. I'm not old enough for it to be ominous. When you're ready you can be under full authority of my mansion, the Bat Cave-"

"The car?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes, the car. It's a real chick magnet, actually." Bruce said, but remembering a certain article he read, he added, "Though… I guess it could attract others."

"Oh… Yeah, right." Harry blushed, "I'm surprised they found that out… I hadn't even come out to my friends yet."

"Well, that must have been an interesting talk then."

"It's not everyday your best friend's sex life is posted all over the bloody paper. 'Boy-Who-Lived-For-Blokes'. Think they'd come up with something cleverer."

"So… is it a yes to staying?"

"Yes. But I'll need my books…"

"That can be arranged. I _am_ Batman. I can sneak into a muggle's house." Bruce said.

"Okay. So… Do you think you could teach me some of your stealth moves? I thought you were a shadow until you moved your head slightly. And the way you jumped… You could have flown down for all I knew!"

Bruce smiled at Harry's interest in him.

"I see a lot of myself in you, Harry. Your ambition is a virtue. Live by it." Harry smiled at this and sat a little straighter as he saw the car pull to the side of the road and stop, "We're here... You wouldn't mind if I go in alone at first, do you? I want to speak with my friend for a moment before... _introducing_you."

"Not at all."

Bruce got out of the car and went up to the house, but he didn't go to the front door. Instead, he went around back out of Harry's view.

Severus Snape was in his study reading over the Daily Profit from earlier that day when his Sensory Sensors went off.

He sneered. Visitors.

Visitors who liked using back ways rather than front doors it seemed. His mind went through all people it could possibly be, statistically sorting through his acquaintances' habits of entering his house. Bellatrix was a possibility... but she was still in Azkeban for all he knew... The Dark Lord was at Malfoy Manor and would have called for Snape if he needed him. But who else was there?

Snape took his wand from his pocket and swished it, causing his reading candle, and the only candle in the room, to go out. He went first to the window and saw that whoever was out there drove a pretty nice black car...

So it was a muggle.

Then, he realized that there was a younger male in the passenger's seat. Who could _this_be?

Suddenly, Snape felt air go past him, thought the room was silent. He knew instantly who had gotten into his house.

"Bruce. What is the pleasure?" Snape asked the darkness slightly amused.

"Argh, how'd you guess?" Came Bruce's voice from closer than Snape had presumed. He flicked his wand and made the candle light up again.

"I am more intelligent than you remember, apparently. Perhaps next time you could park your contraption a block away, and it would be prudent to take into accord that I have Sensory Charms all around my house." Snape's voice held the same amount of annoyance it usually did though he smiled when he finished.

"Will do," Bruce said with a grin, "How've you been? I haven't seen you in ages, Severus!"

"I've been better honestly. I'm still teaching at Hogwarts and it's getting harder keeping my business with the Dark Lord secret... I'm sure that most of the wizarding world either knows or has high assumptions on the fact."

"You're still loyal to Dumbledore, aren't you?"

"Well, of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm just reassuring!"

Severus Snape glared at Bruce for a moment before looking back towards the window, "Who was that in your car, may I ask?"

"Oh, it's just a young man that I picked up a few minutes ago, actually. Harry Potter."

"_Potter_? Why is _he_ with you?" Snape asked his head shooting back to Bruce.

"He was in a bit of a rough spot and I had to help him out." Bruce said putting his hand through his hair and smiling sheepishly.

"Always the hero." Snape sneered, "Though I can see the interest. The similarities between you two is evident."

"Really? Such as…?"

"Your family pasts, your almost _annoying_ need to eradicate wrong doers. You even look akin." Snape said eyeing Bruce's black hair.

"I see… I've asked him if he wants to live with me so I can train him."

"You _what_? Why?"

"Like I said. I want to train him. I want Harry Potter to be my heir."

Snape sighed and sat in a chair by the fireplace. Bruce was always making such quick decisions like this; they weren't always as ominous as you'd think, in fact, they usually ended splendidly.

"I'm sure with the proper training he'd be an exceptional heir. You are aware that he has to vanquish the Dark Lord, right?"

"Yes. I only require the summers and holidays. He'll have school to be trained by Dumbledore." Bruce said sitting in a chair opposite Snape, "Besides… his 'family' abuses him somewhat. It's not terrible but it's not exactly _good_."

"They do? In what ways?"

"From what I could tell; neglect and bullying. It's horrible."

"I hadn't the slightest clue they would do that to him… He always did seem a bit peaky at the beginning of the school year…"

"I want to make sure he is well taken care of. The poor kid."

"Speaking of… You want to let him in?"

"Oh, right! I almost forgot!"

Snape rolled his eyes as Bruce ran out the front door to fetch Harry.

**I found this in one of my many folders of miscellaneous writings and decided since the school year is almost over and I'll have summer to update further, I should post it!**

**Review and tell what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention that I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Batman in any way/shape/form. This is true for all previous and future chapters.

I would like to thank all the people who added this story to their Story Alert and Favorite Stories list! I take that as a positive motive to keep writing!

**I thought I had posted the beginning of this in the first chapter as well, which is why it is called 'Dursley's End, Batman Begins' So, just ignore the name. I didn't know what else to call it any way.

The New Batman

Chapter Two: Monster Cake and Shopping with Batman!

"Oh. Professor Severus is your friend? That's where he learned it!" Harry said almost excitedly as he walked in the front door of Severus Snape's house.

"Learned what?" Severus asked.

"How to, you know, do the cloak thing!" Harry said as if it were obvious.

Severus sighed knowing exactly what he was talking about now; the way he would turn and walk was, dare he think it, _bat_ like and him being friends with Batman could have denoted to that particular skill.

"Oh, no, Harry. Sev's been able to do that since before I ever met him."

"Please. I just walk with a certain _style_." Severus said rolling his eyes trying to hide a smile at Bruce's remark. Harry had never seen him smile like that.

"So, anyway, what do you think of Harry living with me?" Bruce asked.

"Well, we'd probably have to go to the Wizengamot so that you can get legal custody over him, which won't be a problem at all, actually. But, other than the legal matters, I think it's a good idea. He may learn a few things from you."

"What all do you know?" Harry asked looking to Bruce.

"Well… I'm fluent in Japanese, Cantonese, Mandarin, Spanish, French, Latin, German and Russian. I'm a master of 127 martial arts such as taekwondo, judo maetai, karate, boxing, jujitsu and ninjitsu. I have degrees in criminal science, forensics, computer science, chemistry, engineering and biology. I'm also a philanthropist, detective, pilot, escape artist and a master of disguise."

Harry looked at Severus, who had a blank expression, trying to see if this was a joke, and it wasn't. Bruce really did know all these things! He was- a _true_ superhero!

"You know- _all_ of that?" Harry asked reverential.

"Yes." Bruce said, "People are always so surprised when they first hear…"

"Because your so humble you don't gloat unless you absolutely need to." Severus said, "Don't forget the summer you spent learning how to deep sea dive."

"Ah yes. _This_ one wouldn't get in the water!" Bruce said shaking Severus' shoulder.

"Not voluntarily. You did eventually push me in." Severus said recoiling at the mere thought, "I nearly drowned!"

"_Nearly_. I _did_ save you." Bruce said with a smile, "And with your figure, you'd think you were a swimmer type."

"I don't mean to interrupt but… How are we going to tell my aunt and uncle?" Harry asked, feeling awkward to the conversation he was watching.

The three had concluded that Harry and Bruce would need to go back to the Dursley's and demand letting his newfound 'Uncle Bruce' let him live with him. He would say that his dad had a recently discovered half brother that, having lost his family, would love to take in the boy for companionship and lost times.

"You're taking the boy? _Forever_? _Really_?" Vernon Dursley asked like an excited school girl being asked to prom by her crush.

"Yes. Harry, go run along and get your things." Bruce said shooing him with his hands.

Bruce stood awkwardly in the kitchen alone with the Dursley's. Having never met such a revolting group of people, he just smiled and then found interest in his hands, the walls, the floor, the air- _anything_. They stared, just stared trying to figure out if this was a prank of some sort or if he could be trusted, not that they really cared though, they just didn't want _themselves_ to be in trouble.

"Who _are_ you though?" Petunia asked, her devilish nose rising slightly.

"I'm into the business field in Gotham City." He said calmly.

"Never heard of you. How are you even related to the boy?" Vernon Dursley asked.

"I'm his father's half brother… His mother got around, if you know what I mean." He said with a smile trying to win them over so the process would be easier.

"Should have guessed. Will you be taking the boy back to where you're from?" Petunia asked, with insight of his American accent.

"No. I have a home here in London. Wayne Manor. I do hope he likes it." Bruce said with an evil grin. He saved gloating his wealth for only when he needed to, like now.

"Manor-?" Vernon and Petunia Dursley stammered.

"Ready!" Harry called as he ran down the stairs with his suitcase and Hedwig's cage.

"Harry, son. Let's go before we take up too much of your _lovely_ family's time!"

Bruce pushed Harry out the door with a hasty 'Goodbye!' before his Aunt and Uncle could further grasp his wealth. It was a right sight seeing them try to communicate with their eyes bugging out.

"I love you." Harry laughed getting in the car after putting his trunk in the… trunk and setting Hedwig's cage in the backseat.

"Love you, too." Bruce mused as he peeled out of Private Drive.

"So… I have a few questions…"

"Ask away."

"How much do I tell my friends?"

"Tell them I am your Uncle Bruce. _Nothing_ about Batman. The only other person who knows is Severus. You can tell them I'm training you, but just for the skill. Believe me. The less people know, the less trouble you'll have."

"Where are we going to live?"

"Like I was telling your _previous_ progenitors; I have a home in London we'll be living in. It's quite nice actually and not far from the train station."

"But… we can still _drive_ there… right?"

"Yes." Bruce chuckled.

Harry smiled and looked out the window at the street lamps streaking by. He was so glad he was now living with his Uncle Bruce and that he was going to learn so many skills to become the next Batman! He could even use these skills; the master of disguise and the escape artists skills would help greatly.

Harry imagined the joy he would feel to go to a home during Christmas break in a few months and come back with stories of how he learned how to do three back flips in the air and land on his hands while holding a glass of water, not spilling a drop. He would tell of how on Christmas morning he received a brand new pair of nunchucks that he could use to break a ply board into pieces.

But then reality sunk in. What if Bruce Wayne got to know Harry more and not just the junk he read in the Daily Profit? What if he decided, at last moment, that is was a stupid decision to even think about letting Harry live with him? Harry looked over at Bruce, who was concentrating on the traffic and sized him up. He really was a nice man. He seemed to be true and down to earth, though secretive when need be. Just like Harry.

* * *

Wayne Manor was the most amazing building Harry had ever seen. Well… Next to Hogwarts.

It was at least four stories with big magnificent windows showing off the main room. It was a Victorian Style house with a beautifully large yard with bumptious gardens. The inside was even better, after parking in the garage (which held three more sport cars), they made their way through the living room up the stairs and to what was now called 'Harry's Floor' since Bruce never went there.

Harry threw his things in his room and ran down to the living room where Bruce was. Of course, he stopped a few times to marvel at a chandelier or a painting. Bruce was quite handsome, Harry thought. His older pictures of him were amazing. If he were younger, Harry would be _all over_ that. But now he was, like, fifty and Harry was sixteen. It was completely off limits.

When Harry finally made it to the living room he plopped on the couch next to Bruce.

"Like your room?" Bruce asked.

"It's brilliant. Thanks." Harry had lied though. He didn't even give his room a searching glance; Harry was too excited to get to the business of living with Bruce, not fawning over his room.

Suddenly, there was a tapping sound from the window, "Oh, that must be Hedwig!"

"Hedwig?" Bruce asked.

"My owl. I sent her off so the Dursley's wouldn't strangle her for making noise. How'd you know I was here, girl?" Harry asked, petting her feathers.

"Oh, she's a lovely owl." Bruce said looking over at her.

"You want to pet her?" Harry asked.

Hedwig looked up at Bruce with her large ember eyes and flew to his shoulder, allowing him to pet her.

"She likes you!" Harry said happily.

Bruce smiled warmly at the snowy owl perched on his arm and fixed a few ruffled feathers on her head.

"Funny. All the wizards I knew had a pet owl now that I think about it."

"It's how we send letters. You want to send one to Professor Snape and let him know how it went with the Dursleys?" Harry asked.

"That would be a smart idea." Bruce said letting Harry have Hedwig and getting up from the couch to a nearby desk for some paper and a pen, "_'Dear Severus, all went well with the Dursley's, though they're not too pleased I'm affluent and will be taking good care of Harry. Do you think you could set up a meeting with the __Wizengi__Wizengame__ Wizengamot tomorrow? I haven't a clue how it works. Thanks a lot, -Bruce.'_ Sound good?"

"Yeah. Sounds good… I think he'll get a laugh at how many tries you had at the word 'Wizengamot', though."

"Oh right. Sorry it's not in my _prevalent_ _vocabulary_." He said with a laugh.

"Now, we just fold it up and attach it to her leg with some string. There." Harry said as he worked. He walked over to a door that led to the back yard and said, "Take this to Professor Snape, Hedwig." And she was gone.

"Just like that?" Bruce said watching as she flew, "How long will it take her?"

"Hmm… an hour and a half, I think." Harry said eyeing her distance.

"You hungry? I could get Sean to make us something." Bruce said suddenly.

"Sean?" Harry inquired.

"I am a _horrible_ cook… I hired him earlier today when I first got here," Bruce said then leaned his head and called, "_Sean_?"

"Yes, sir?" A voice called. Then, the man who must've been Sean walked in. He had long blond hair that flipped around his face, framing it pleasantly and complementing his big grey eyes. He was tall and had broad shoulders, from all the stirring and cooking, most likely. He wore white pants, a long sleeve white shirt and a white apron, a traditional cooking uniform. It was strange to Harry seeing a servant who was a human as opposed to a House Elf.

He must be eighteen or nineteen… _Within the limit_, Harry thought happily.

"Could you make us some supper? I'm in the mood for a good burger. How about you, Harry?"

"I'm in the mood for _anything_, really." Harry said smiling at Sean, who raised a blond eyebrow.

"I'll see what I can do, sir. Master Harry." He added turning around with the inkling of a smile.

_Nice arse_. Harry thought gleefully. _This is going to a fuuuun stay at Wayne Manor_.

"So, Harry. What do you like to watch on the telly?" Bruce asked flipping through the channels and interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"I don't watch the telly that much, actually. Whatever _you_ like to watch." Harry said letting his head fall back on the black leather couch.

"All right, then. What do you do for fun, Harry?" Bruce asked turning the television off.

"I…" What _did_ Harry do for fun? He couldn't play Quidditch here, or play any wizard games, so _what_? "I like to cook." Harry said quietly, his eyes traveling to the door Sean just exited.

"Oh? Maybe hiring Sean was a mistake."

"_No_! I mean… He's probably a better cook anyway…" Harry stammered quickly trying to save his newfound crush from being terminated.

Bruce eyed him for a second and smiled, "Okay. If you like him, we'll keep him."

"It's just- I only cook for _hobby_. Or when I _need_ to." Harry explained using his hands to further describe his emotions.

"All right! I get it."

Now, there was a _horrible_ silence filled only by the sound of hushed bubbling from a fish tank and the ticking of the clock. Harry looked around the living room, at the giant television, the nice black rug and… now that he thought of it, _most_ of the décor was black except the walls and some paintings. Harry looked back over at Bruce and his old blue jeans and black button up shirt and wondered where his 'Bat Cave' was. Perhaps it was in the basement.

"Bruce? Can you show me around a bit _more_ after dinner?" Harry asked finally.

"Of course. I'll show you _everything_. Now, let's not speak of it."

"Yes, sir."

"Call me _Bruce_. I like the respect but only from… Well, not you."

"Yes, Bruce." Harry said almost laughing. Bruce was such cool guy. He didn't seem as old as he actually was what with his long hair and trendy attire.

"Sir." Sean walked in the living room, "Dinner is ready if you are ready."

"I'm starving. Thanks Sean!" Bruce said hopping up and walking through the swingy door to the dining room that Sean held open for him.

Harry got up, too, and walked through the door, giving Sean a striking smile, which was happily returned. Sean seemed to be taken aback from this for a moment but regained his professional façade.

"I hope everything is to your liking, Sir." Sean said making his way to the door that lead to the kitchen.

"Won't you join us?" Bruce asked as he took a seat at the large square table.

"I- I don't want to impos-"

"You won't. Go make you a plate and join us. I insist."

"Yes, sir." Sean said reluctantly.

Bruce looked at Harry with an arrogant smile and Harry sighed.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Harry asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I've been around the block a few times and I know the difference between a platonic smile and a, well, however _you_ smiled at each other."

"So… _you think he likes me back_?" Harry whispered.

"On his résumé, it says he's single and interested in males. So, I'd say you have a fair shot." Bruce said with a wink and a waggle of his eyebrows.

Harry smiled and picked at his chips until Sean walked in with his plate. He sat a ways off from where he and Bruce sat and made it obvious with his body language that he had _never_ eaten with an employer and would rather have eaten alone in the kitchen. Harry looked down at his plate and grabbed his burger and got a bite of the- _best burger he had ever eaten!_ He didn't realize he'd moaned out loud until he looked up and saw two quizzical and amused faces looking back.

"Uh… This is a _really_ good burger." Harry said blushing slightly as Bruce chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it." Sean said smiling, "It's one of my specialties."

"Hmm… And what are your _other_ specialties, may I ask?" Bruce asked between bites.

"Spaghetti, biscuits, various paninis, my monster cake-"

"_Monster_ cake?" Harry inquired, truly intrigued.

"It's a cherry pie baked inside a vanilla cake topped with a chocolate meringue pie baked inside a chocolate cake with a layer of turtle brownies. Oh, and topped of with homemade buttermilk icing."

Sean looked up from his plate, which he was staring at while he counted off the ingredients, and saw two very enthusiastic faces.

"Erm… You want me to make it tomorrow, sir?" Sean asked.

"_Yes_!" Bruce and Harry said in unison.

Sean laughed at their eagerness though stopped after remembering his previous employers reaction to the creation… a diabetic coma. Of course, he shouldn't have eaten the _whole_ thing.

"Harry is an _avid_ cooker. He would love to help you make it, I am sure." Bruce said.

"Would you?" Sean asked looking over at Harry.

"If… you wouldn't mind…" Harry mumbled, not sure if he should thank Bruce or get him back for it.

"I usually like to get desserts done a little after lunch, if that's a good time for you, sir."

"You can call me, Harry. And yeah… it's a good time."

"Oh! Harry and I were going to go out tomorrow around two, so… will you be done by then?"

"It only takes about an hour, sir." Sean said politely.

"Brilliant. Well," Bruce said with a final bite, "that was the _best_ burger I have ever eaten."

"Thank you, sir."

"I agree." Harry said with a grin.

"Here, I'll just take our plates." Sean got up and grabbed all the plates, brushing against Harry's arm a little to hard to be accidental. Harry looked up at him and smiled his thanks before Sean went back through the door.

He was so attractive! Harry wasn't going to be able to live with this boy for long before he had to make a move.

"Does… Sean live in the manor?" Harry asked still staring at the door.

"He does. Him and the house cleaner have living quarters out back."

"Who's the house cleaner?"

"An elderly woman named Beverly Judkins. She's quite a card, actually. Why?"

"I'm just… wondering."

"Well," Sean said walking back into the dining area, "I believe I'm going to retire to my quarters. Evening, sir. _Harry_."

"Evening." Bruce said.

Harry only smiled, though in vain since Sean was already out the door. Bruce got up and walked to the door stretching slightly and flexing his muscles.

"You coming, Harry?" He asked turning around to face him.

"Er, what do you mean?" Harry asked at the awkward almost innuendo.

"The tour?"

"_Right_!"

Bruce showed him the main the first floor den/pool room/bar, the secret bathroom and bedroom on 'Harry's Floor', the indoor pool on the third floor and the one on the roof, the other bathroom that looked like a _third_ pool, and finally, they descended down the stairs.

"Are we going to the-"

"_Yes_! Hush!" Bruce said looking around, "You never know who may be listening."

"… Okay."

Bruce smiled and led him to a door in the hallway. Once opened, it led to a very dark and dodgy basement that looked as if it hadn't had a visitor in years.

"Down, we go." Bruce said going cheerfully down the stairs. Harry figured that this was probably to keep 'visitors' at bay.

At the bottom of the stairs there was just a regular basement, wooden floors, boxes and an old television set. Harry gave Bruce a questioning look and he lifted a finger for patience and walked to the television set. Bruce crouched down in front of the television and turned one of the dials left, right, left and then an odd _whooshing_ noise emitted from it and the screen slid down, revealing a secret passageway.

"Down, we go!" Bruce said happily.

Bruce went feet first into the passageway and began to climb down an unseen ladder and Harry soon followed. It was strangely cold as they climbed down and Harry almost fell when the metallic sound of the screen closing echoed off the walls.

"Almost there. Ugh, this is why I bloody retired." Bruce mumbled.

"Why's it so _long_?" Harry asked, glancing down and realizing they were far from the bottom.

"Naturally, there would be booby traps if it wasn't the right person, like if the screen was broken instead of opened correctly. Or if it wasn't me."

"Why don't I set it off?" Harry asked, pausing momentarily.

"If I'm in here, it'll be fine. Until I get your fingerprints and such."

They climbed down the ladder for only thirty more seconds, Harry wondered if it was worth the trip.

"Here we are!" Bruce said and Harry soon felt the floor on his feet and turned around to face a large black door with a small rectangular keypad above the door handle, "The password is… never speak it." Bruce said typing in the password slowly so Harry got a good look at each number, "You got it?"

"Yes."

"Now," Bruce pushed a green button and a weird metallic creaking noise came from the door, which swung open soon after, "I show you… the Bat Cave."

It was amazing! It was all black with pictures on the walls of Batman, newspaper cuttings, and even a few of four boys in similar outfits, sometimes accompanying Batman.

"Who are these boys?" Harry asked.

"They were 'Robins'… My old sidekicks."

"Why did you have four different ones?"

"They… would either die or go solo… or meet a girl." Bruce said solemnly.

Harry sighed disgustedly in his mind. '_Ugh_. _Heterosexuals_.'

He turned away from the pictures and looked back at the newspaper cuttings with various pictures and huge titles such as 'Batman frees children from fire!' or 'Batman save hundreds!' or even 'Batman found stealing!'.

"Stealing? Why'd you keep this one?"

"It was funny."

Harry began to laugh. They really _were_ alike. From the black hair to the publicity, they were very similar. Harry looked around again and saw what should have been a parkway for a certain 'Bat Mobile' to be placed.

"The actual 'Bat Mobile' is back in America… but I have another one you can drive." Bruce said following Harry's eyes.

"Ooooh really?"

"Think of it as… sixteen birthday presents in one? Oh, and we need to get you a uniform to wear."

"For what?"

"On-the-job training. You don't seem… 'Robin' enough to wear the whole red and yellow outfit. How about something _black_?"

"Yes!" Harry answered happily. He would be caught dead in that red and yellow ensemble.

"Come with me."

Bruce led Harry to the back of the room to a door that swung back and forth when opened. It was a huge room filled with different tights, outfits, capes, masks, and- _everything_ super hero oriented.

"Where did you get all these?"

"I had a friend who liked to design super hero clothes and… he died _decades_ ago and left them all to me. I've had a few super heroes come to me asking for outfits."

"I'm sorry."

"Ah, it was years ago. I'm over it. He- he was a good man, but-" Bruce stopped talking and lifted his eyes to meet Harry's sad and confused eyes, not sure how what to say.

"You want to… talk about it?" Harry asked.

"No. Another time. Now, I want to find you an outfit." Bruce said, determinedly keeping his voice deeper.

Bruce walked around to the 'Black Section' where all the black outfits were and pulled out a few sets. He threw them over his shoulder for Harry to catch and laughed when Harry had to lunge three feet for some tights.

"Now, since you are a wizard, we can use charms to keep you safe. We can go meet with Severus again and he could do it since, apparently, you're 'not allowed'. But, it's the law. Go try them on."

Harry walked through the door that Bruce had motioned towards when he said for him to try the clothes on and shut the door. Harry took off his clothes and began to put on some black tights which were, indeed, very tight.

"How the- _bloody_ _hell_- am I supposed to- to help people- in- _this_?" Harry asked himself as he pulled them over his legs.

"They have to be tight! They'll fall off!" Bruce called through the door.

Harry gave a huge sigh and finally got the full body tights on. Sigh. Good thing Harry was skinny and at least slightly muscular or else he would've looked awful. These tights left _nothing at all_ to the imagination. _Nothing_.

Next was the speed-o thing that was supposed to cover his junk, he assumed. But did it? Barely. But they did make him look less… stupid. _Slightly_.

No wonder all these bitches be trippin'. They tryin'a get with the superheroes! Harry couldn't blame them though. He did look pretty hot.

_I wonder what Sean would think? Hmm…_ Harry turned around and saw that his arse looked _delightfully_ squeezable and smiled. He liked being a superhero.

What next? Oh, yes. The shoes. He got black boots that went up to his knees and put them on, almost falling over in the process. They added nicely to the outfit. They weren't as squeaky as you'd think they were; they had to be stealthy.

Now, the belt. He put on a black belt that had lots of little pockets for 'Utility Gadgets', or, in his case, potion holders.

Harry then slid the black gloves over his hands and scrunched up his fingers, getting used to the feel.

He whipped the cape on in a flourishing movement and puffed out his chest. He was a complete superhero now.

Harry walked out of the changing room and did a small fashion show for Bruce, strutting from the changing room to the wall than back halfway to meet with Bruce.

"You like it then?" Bruce asked amused at Harry's happiness and enjoyment of the outfit.

"Do I look good?" Harry asked though he knew he looked _fucking_ sexy.

"Yes. You're reminding me so much of when I first got an actual uniform. At first, I would just run around in cloaks. Oh! I almost forgot!" Bruce ran back to a cabinet and pulled out a black cloth, "Here. This is your mask. You must keep it on when you wear your complete uniform."

Harry took it and pulled it over his head. The mask made him completely covered except his eyes and his lower jaw.

Now, he was a superhero.

"Now we just need a name for you…"

Bruce and Harry both donned a thinking face and took seats on chairs sat opposite each other.

"Batboy?" Bruce asked.

"No. I'd like to have the term 'man', if you don't mind."

"Right… well, Batman's taken for now. It'll only be temporary."

"The Black Widow?"

"No. Makes you sound like an elderly woman."

"Erm… Has to be dark… The Black Dragon?"

"Maybe… there has to be something that will be cool enough… What animals do you like?"

"Um… Owls, werewolves…"

"Nah. No animal names… how about… Zephyrs?" {ˈzɛfər} or Zefer.

"What does that mean?"

"It comes from the God of the West Wind's name. So wind, silence- I thought it was clever."

"Brilliant! Zephyrs!… The creature of the… wind."

"How about… you just arrive and make enough of a statement with that, hmm?"

"Okay. So… where do I keep this?" Harry asked motioning towards his outfit.

"Keep the main part under your clothes, I suggest. I usually kept everything else in my briefcase."

"I could keep them in my rucksack… Only I can get into it."

"Awesome. Perfect. Ah, I suggest we go back up now so you can get settled."

Once they got back to the first floor, which took ten minutes, Hedwig was already back with a reply letter from Severus.

'Dear Bruce, I contacted the Ministry and the appointment is set for five o'clock tomorrow evening. Make sure you both dress nicely for this. I'll expect you at my house around four thirty and dressed so we can get an early departure. –Severus.'

"He's so charming in writing." Bruce said in a joking manner, "Well, there we go. I guess we'd better get shopping done early tomorrow, then."

"Shopping?" Harry asked.

"Well of course. Don't want you looking like a hoodlum at the ministry do we?"

"I suppose not." Harry said with a yawn, "If you want, you can use Hedwig whenever you want. I think I'll get to bed."

"Thank you. Goodnight."

Harry plopped down on his bed after changing into some shorts and lay there for a moment. He still couldn't believe he was A) away from the Dursley's, B) Living with a man who actually cares for him and C) there was another boy here who possibly had feelings for him.

Ah, Sean was so cute. And he had the faintest Irish accent that drove Harry _insane_. Then, Harry began to wonder if Sean would ever need saving and see Harry in his uniform then fall in love with him.

Perhaps… it would be prudent for Harry to learn more about Sean before jumping to conclusions of their relationship. Hell, Harry didn't even know his last name. Something that started with O' he hoped… He'll ask tomorrow.

Speaking of tomorrow, he was going to bake a monster cake with Sean and go shopping with Bruce! Oh, how was Harry going to sleep with all these awesome thoughts rolling through his brain? How can he possibl- zzzzzzz

* * *

The Monster Cake turned out to be a _real_ monster after all.

Harry stood holding a burnt finger with flour, cake batter and pie filling all over his apron, which he thanked Merlin he had. Sean sighed and wiped his forehead with his hand.

"That was intense." Harry said.

"It was. Oh, you got a wee bit of-" Sean walked up to Harry and used his thumb to remove some pie filling from his cheek. Harry's cheeks flushed at his touch and he smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

Sean sucked the filling off his finger and smiled, "No problem."

Harry internally swooned at Sean. He was so hot.

Harry turned away and looked down at the cakes, which were cooling on the counter.

"We still have to ice them, too." Harry sighed.

"Here, you get the buttermilk from the fridge and I'll get the sugar." He said bending over to the cabinet.

That _arse_!

Wait… what was Harry supposed to get? Oh, right! The buttermilk! Harry went to the overly filled refrigerator and grabbed the buttermilk from the top shelf.

_{*Okay, I just wanted to let you know that I have no clue how to make buttermilk frosting so… I am assuming that it's like regular frosting except… with buttermilk…}_

"Okay Harry, first we just get a _lot_ of powdered sugar and put it into this bowl."

Harry very well knew how to make icing but he let Sean explain it anyway, out of the fact he loved his voice and didn't want to seem rude. Sean put the sugar in the bowl and Harry poured the milk in, then Sean started adding cinnamon, vanilla and nutmeg to the mixture creating a heavenly scent.

"Any other spices you can think of?" Sean asked stirring the bowl with a whisk.

"None that I can think of… It smells perfect right now."

Sean only chuckled slightly at the words and continued to stir until it was one large mass of fluffy, off-white icing. He set the bowl on the table next to the still cooling cakes and turned to Harry.

"What to do while the cakes cool?" He asked.

"I think I have an idea." Harry said as he leaned up to kiss Sean who heartily returned it.

It was amazing how sweet he tasted, and on second thought, it was probably the icing. Harry's mind wandered to how wonderful his ass looked and his hands went down to that particular area.

"_Ahem_." Bruce said causing Harry's hands to fly up and Sean to jump back and hit his back against the counter, "Erm… sorry but, um, it's almost two… so…"

"R-right, sir. Sorry, Mr. Wayne, sir." Sean stammered at Bruce.

Harry smiled at how cute he looked when he was nervous like that. His eyes would get huge and his lower lip would pout out slightly. So hot.

"Er, bye. It was fun making the cake with you, Sean." Harry said as he walked to the doorway.

"Bye, Harry." Sean said awkwardly rubbing his lower back, "Erm… Sir."

Bruce tipped an imaginary hat to Sean and walked out the door and towards the garage.

"Okay, Harry. I understand that you and Sean have… a _thing_ going on but I really suggest you not get too close to him." Bruce said as they pulled out of the driveway.

"I don't think it's going to be _that_ serious. He just has a really nice-"

"I understand! Okay, I just wanted you to know. Because once you're a hero, you form enemies and when you have enemies, they target your loved ones. _Even_ your fuck buddies."

Harry snorted at the last part but understood entirely. No more Sean.

"But… I'm not a super hero _yet_…" Harry inquired.

Bruce rolled his eyes and moaned, "I just don't want to walk in on it. If your going to- _that_- then go somewhere private please."

"Yes, Bruce." Harry looked out the window for a moment, watching at the scenery passed by before speaking again, "Where are we going to get my suit?"

"Well, there's a lot of places I was planning on going to today, actually. As a 'Wayne' you must look your best, so, I will be buying you some suits, ties, leather shoes, cologne, daytime wear, night wear-"

"I really need all of that?" Harry asked, "I just need a suit for the Custody Trial!"

"Of course! No nephew of mine is going to go in public without the finest attire."

"I have to wear suits everywhere?" Harry asked, "You were wearing jeans yesterday!"

"Ah, no. This is just for events. Day wear means, in your terms, normal clothes or play clothes."

"And night wear?"

"It's slightly nicer than day wear. Like for dinner."

"So… converse?" Harry asked.

"Converse. And jeans."

"_Yes_." Harry said happily, "Also… Thanks again for doing this."

Bruce sighed, "I'm actually being selfish with all this. The only reason you're here is so I don't have to work up a will for all my things and burn all of my… _other_ things."

"Yes, but you don't have to go and buy me things!"

"Again, a selfish reason. I don't want to walk around with a homely looking boy." Bruce said with a laugh.

"Hey! I do _not_ look homely!" Harry said, though his baggy trousers said differently.

"Your style is good but the quality of your clothes is lacking. Here. First lets get you some clothes to wear _while_ we're shopping."

Harry sighed at how snobby that sounded but laughed at the paradox of who was saying it; the most laid back man he knew.

Here, Harry bought ten pairs of jeans, twenty t-shirts, fifteen button up shirts, five pairs of converse, five pairs of tennis shoes and some new underwear and socks. He even got a pair of sunglasses and a hat.

"I really don't think I need _twenty_-"

"Ah, shut up and accept it!" Bruce said roughing up Harry's hair.

Shopping was so new to him, and he apparently wore clothes _half_ the size of the clothes the Dursley's made him wear.

"Oh, this store looks promising." Bruce said as they walked closer to a store that sold fine suits and like attire, "I think we should-"

"Hey- what's going on over there?" Harry asked looking over at an alleyway that, had he not been paying attention, he would have passed completely; it was dark and hard to see from across the road. There was a boy, apparently his age, being pushed into the alleyway by some larger looking boys.

"Bruce? Can I do some solo work?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"If you wish. The best way to deal with these types is to hit them right here," He place his hand by Harry's neck, "and they'll fall unconscious."

"Thanks." Harry said.

Harry ran to an abandoned store, where the windows were boarded up and it appeared that no one had shopped there in ages. The door itself was broken and easy to get into, so Harry entered with ease. Once inside, he saw that it had once been a dress shop; mannequins and old faded gowns were all about the room, along with tape measurers and clothe scissors.

Harry made haste with changing into his uniform and stowed his rucksack under some underwire. This building, almost serendipitously, was a building that made up the alleyway a boy in trouble was, so Harry snuck through a back door right to the seen, hidden in the shadows.

"How could you think we wouldn't find out?" The larger boy said.

"St-stop it!" The boy said back hidden from view behind the taller, thicker boys.

One of the two boys who were bullying the one boy walked closer to him, blocking Harry's view even further. Harry waited for the perfect moment to pounce, to strike. He took a moment to take in his surroundings; this alleyway was dark and full of trash cans and garbage, which were perfect makeshift weapons. It was also very rundown and there wasn't a soul around.

The biggest one, the one who approached the cowering boy, said something quietly to the cowering boy, making him shudder.

Slowly, Harry walked up to the turned back of the other boy, a tall scrawny one, and hit him in the perfect spot by his neck to knock him unconscious, just as Bruce had done. This, of course, went unnoticed by the larger one who was about to strike the boy on the ground.

"Next time, you'll-"

Harry grabbed his hand in midair with a death grip.

"If I were you, I'd run. And take the unconscious one with you." Harry said in a voice deeper and raspier than his own.

This boy looked at his friend and made to hit Harry in the face, full on, but Harry was too quick. He used a move he'd used too many times on Dudley and avoided the punch and hit the boy in his gut, making him lose his air.

"You little-" But Harry hit again and again. A punch to the nose, and a round house kick to the head, until the boy fell to the ground beside his friend.

"Are you-" Harry started as he walked to the victim, but stopped, the boy who was being bullied was someone he knew. The last person he would help willingly. Draco Malfoy. "Are you alright?" He asked again regaining his composure.

Malfoy looked up at Harry with confused eyes, he seemed to have been roughed up a bit before Harry even got there, his clothes were dirty and his hair askew, "Who are you?"

"I'm... Zephyrs." Harry said awkwardly offering his hand, "But are you okay?"

"Zephyrs? Are you a super hero?" Draco asked now eyeing Harry's whole getup and eying the fallen bullies.

"Yes. I am." Harry said offering his hand again.

"Thank you." Malfoy said taking his hand and standing, "But I am going to get an earful later."

"What happened?"

"I... I was caught doing something I didn't want anyone to know about... Mainly them." He said looking away from Harry.

"I see... Well, do try to stay out of trouble?" Harry asked making to leave before things got awkward.

Then Mafloy held him still with his eyes. Those grey eyes looked into Harry's emerald eyes with a strange sort of admiration or thankfulness and also curiosity filled the gaze.

"I must... _properly_ thank you for this." He said carefully, suddenly, surprising Harry with the sound of his voice form the silence.

"Oh, no... It is fine. I was only-"

But the rest of his sentence was never said, for the lips of Draco Malfoy came up to the lips of Harry Potter and gave him a quick, sweet kiss.

Harry looked at Malfoy now with a look of utter surprise. Though, he wasn't surprised because it was Malfoy, (that just shocked him _slightly_) but because there was a strange spark that went through him.

Malfoy smiled warmly at Harry and sighed, "I'll call you if I ever need help... Zephyrs."

"You can call me Zeph." Harry said, surprised he could even talk.

"Then you must call me Draco. Until next time." He said with a glimmer in his eyes and a smile.

Then Draco walked away, his dirty trousers and tousled hair gliding down the alleyway with the familiar swaggar, then he turned abruptly around a corner, disappearing from view.

'_Draco Malfoy kissed me!' _Harry thought. '_Why am I not appalled at myself for kissing him, my worst enemy?' _

But then Harry remembered how broken he looked when he was on the ground with those bullies hurting him. His eyes full of helplessness and pleading. You can't see someone down like that and not want to nurture them to health or... kiss them. Or let them kiss you.

Was it only the way Malfoy... _Draco_ needed Harry that made him attractive, or could it have been his blonde hair, his blue eyes, his lips or his scent? Harry had a thing for blondes... And blue eyes. Plus, the way Draco smelled made his nose want more.

But what if Draco found out who 'Zeph' really was? How would he react?

Harry had no answers. Not yet.

He looked around and remembered finally what he was doing before this encounter and he went back into the building to change.

**Review and the next chapter will be up tomorrow! Promise! I really do care about what you think; it took me forever to fix this chapter to where I liked it and thought other people would understand the ideas I have.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this a sort of 'Part Two' to the second chapter since it starts directly, to the second, after chapter two...**

"Harry! I'm was beginning to get worried." Bruce said with a shopping bag full of clothes and a short woman next to him with even more bags ready to be dropped off in the car.

"Sorry… I- he was in trouble, my friend."

"Oh? And you helped him?" He asked casually.

"Yes." Harry said, "But it was nothing. Are we done here?"

"Yes. I remembered your size from the last store and picked these up for you."

Harry smiled his appreciation as they walked out the door done with shopping for the day. As he got in the car he began to think. Did Harry want to start a relationship with Sean now or wait it out for Draco? Draco might not even like him though, and Sean was here and liked him, no question. But did Harry really like Draco like that? All those years they've been fighting swam through his brain with the words 'Potter!' and 'Scarhead!' and 'Mudblood!' screaming through like a banshee.

"Is something… bothering you?" Bruce asked as they drove down a highway.

"What? No. I just… I'm tired, is all. No sleep." Harry lied, faking a yawn and laying his head on the window.

"But you seemed quite cheerful this morning. Did it have something to do with-"

"He kissed me." Harry said suddenly, "He kissed me after the boys went away and- was that cheating? Do you think he likes me back? I can't believe-"

"Wait- Who kissed you?" Bruce asked.

"Draco Malfoy. We go to school together."

"Just a kiss? Nothing else? Unless you two are dating now I don't believe it would be cheating. I used to get a _lot_ more for saving some people... But, did it mean something to you?"

"I'm not sure… He- I really don't know. We were basically enemies before but now… I haven't a clue what to think."

"So you like him?"

"I-… yes. I'm not sure how or- _when_ this started… but yes."

"And you hope he likes you back now?"

"But what about Sean? I know he and I have only kissed once but- How do you think he would feel?"

"If you _really_ loved Sean, then you wouldn't have fallen for Draco. I don't think Sean would hold a grudge or anything. He'll understand. Besides, I could just fire him." Bruce said with a laugh.

"Yes, but there's the whole matter of if Draco likes me back! What if he finds out it's _me_ and doesn't want to be with me? Then, I've lost two people I've cared for!" Harry said looking angrily out the window.

"Listen, I understand how hard it can be with love. Just follow your heart."

"Sounds cheesy as hell."

"But it's true. If it works out, it works out. If not, at least you tried, eh?"

"Thanks. But I probably won't see him until school starts again." Harry sighed.

"Oh, we'll have to get your school things later in summer then?"

"We'd have to meet with a wizard, or else we can't get in. Unless we go after my birthday." Harry said mindlessly playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Oh, well I'm sure we can just go after your birthday. Or the day of to celebrate."

"I don't want a fuss. Nothing, please." Harry said, he hated fusses, especially in the magic world where people knew him and would probably make an even _larger_ fuss.

"I insist! I love birthdays."

"If you want…" Harry mumbled smiling at the good intentions.

"Oh! We need to go by the Ministry of Magic!" Bruce said suddenly, "What time is it?"

"Four."

"Good. We're still early." Bruce said with a sigh, "We have to be early to Sev's house so he wont get his trousers in a twist." Bruce said looking out his window at a street sign rethinking the letter her sent.

"You're good friends, aren't you?" Harry asked, recalling the awkward feeling he had when he was alone with the two.

"More than friends at one point, actually. But he went to Hogwarts and I had Gotham to save, so we split."

"You dated? _Really_? How did you meet?"

"I came to London for a training camp back in '77, you know, just for extra practice. A few friends and I went to a pub and I heard a ruckus outside and Sev was in trouble. So I helped him out, of course."

"You saved him? What happened?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just some men trying to get money off him, rob him. One of them pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sev, but I, wearing a bullet proof vest, took it for him and beat the guys up. Wasn't much."

"Whoa…" Harry said, "It's sad though… you had to split."

"Yeah. Oh, here we are." Bruce said as they pulled up to a house, "Harry, would you mind changing into a suit real quick? I'm sure Sev wouldn't mind you using his restroom to get ready."

The house wasn't like the house Harry had seen the other night, the daylight made it look less dodgy and less foreboding.

"What time do we need to be there?" Harry asked.

"Oh, not until five. Plenty of time."

Bruce got out and went to the door whilst Harry popped the trunk and got out a nice looking black suit with a blood-red button up shirt.

"Good morning, Sev." Harry heard Bruce say after knocking on the door.

"Morning. You want to come in?"

"Sure. Harry will be joining us shortly." He said.

After Harry had gotten a whole outfit he stood for a moment, unsure of whether or not he should enter the house just yet. Now that he knew the past of Bruce and Severus, he wasn't sure if he would _intrude_ on something. Those were mental images he'd rather not have.

'_Oh, well I'll just knock.'_ Harry thought finally, _'But won't that be rude, too? They do know I'm out here, though. They'll be expecting me.'_

Harry took a deep breath and knocked at the door. Severus soon opened the door and showed him where the restroom was and rejoined Bruce in the living room. Upon shutting the door to the restroom he noticed how clean it was and was slightly surprised to see that his bathtub wasn't shaped like a cauldron. Funny what he and Ron came up with when they were bored.

He set his suit on the cabinet and began to undress when he heard their voices coming clearly from the other room and paused slightly.

"…So, where are you living in London, again?" Severus asked.

"Oh, this place in northern London, by Winchester lane." Bruce said.

Harry began to smile at their small talk and almost hoped they would just kiss already. _Actually_… no, he didn't.

"Same place you used to live? I remember…"

Snape continued to speak but Harry couldn't hear what else he said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Would you like to come for dinner this evening? I could show you my house and we could… catch up a bit."

"Sounds delightful. Thank you."

Harry buttoned up his jacket and began to put his shoes on now, still amazed at how well the whole getup fit. Upon tying his shoes, Harry noticed the absence of voice from the other room, and got a ever-growing feeling of awkwardness again.

"So…" Bruce said filling the silence, "Wonder what's keeping Harry."

"Probably trying to figure out how to don a suit." Severus said, the smirk evident in his tone.

"I'm sure he's got it." Bruce said.

"Ready." Harry said walking in the room with his jeans, t-shirt and converse in his hand.

"Good. Ready to go Sev?" Bruce asked standing up.

"Yes. Better to be early, I suppose."

"Depending on traffic, we should get their in plenty of time." Bruce said glancing at his watch.

Harry got in the back seat of the car knowing that since Severus was an adult and knew Bruce well enough, he should get shotgun. The look of Severus, a wizard, getting into a muggle contraption was quite humorous and Harry had a hard time stifling a giggle.

"Er… Bruce?" Harry called from the backseat feeling like a child, "What exactly is going to happen at the Ministry of Magic?"

"Oh, they'll just background check me, see how you and I get along and such. Nothing to worry about. And they're not your aunt and uncle so it's fine for them to know we're not related. Though I'm sure they'd know it anyway."

"Okay."

There was an awkward silence now, only filled with the hum of the engine and the very quiet radio playing.

'_Highway to hell! Highway to hell!'_

"Such lovely music you listen to, Bruce." Severus said glancing over.

"Kind of ironic, isn't it?" Bruce said with a smirk though he turned the music to another station.

"Take a left here." Severus said.

"Right."

"Now go straight and turn left when you get to the intersection." Severus said again.

"Like a maze, this town."

"Only if you're unfamiliar with it." Severus said, "Oh, now take another left and we're their." Severus said looking out the window.

"Thanks for coming with us, Sev. You know how I am with written directions."

"Yes. I recall a few… _incidents_."

Bruce cleared his throat and stopped the car at the side of the road, next to what looked like an abandoned building with a telephone box out front.

"Is this… it?" Harry asked his confusion mirrored on Bruce's face.

"Yes. You'll see soon." Severus said getting out of the car.

Severus was the first to walk up to the curious looking telephone box and opened the door allowing Bruce and Harry enter, too.

"It's a little… snug." Bruce said trying not to knock Harry over as he walked in.

"Just a moment." Severus said.

He went to punch in numbers on the telephone box, dialing 6-2-4-4-2, and not seconds after a female voice rang through the telephone box.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Severus Snape, accompanying Bruce Wayne and Harry Potter for a custody hearing."

"Thank you." Said the voice, "Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

Suddenly, three little badges came from the returned coins slot with some metallic clinks. Harry grabbed his which read, 'Harry Potter, Custody hearing.'

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium." Said the voice again.

Suddenly, the box began to shudder and then slowly descended down through the ground. It was pitch black for a moment or two, but then light began to shine at the bottom and then it illuminated the whole telephone box. This was an elevator of sorts that brought you into the Ministry of Magic. How strange.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day." The voice rang as the door opened allowing them freedom of movement.

Severus walked ahead quickly, being the only one who knew what he was doing, not giving Harry time to accommodate to his surroundings. Witches and Wizards were walking every which way with the oddest of things, such as whistling teapots, a door knob that was trying to bite it's holder and even a man with a hat made of… hair?

On the ceiling, there were strange golden symbols that changed and moved every few seconds, and Harry noticed that some wizards would look at it, nod, and go on a different course as if they understood the nonsense. The floor and walls were made of a dark wood with many floo networks hooked up along the way; each one either letting a witch or wizard in or letting them out. Halfway down this seemingly endless hallway was a larger than life statue of a wizard with a witch, a centaur, a goblin and a house-elf surrounding him. The three latter were gazing happily up at the witch and wizard and water was spewing from the witch and wizard's wand, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat and both of the house-elf's ears.

"Just this way." Severus said walking past the statues and towards large golden gates.

To the side of these gates was a small sign that read 'security' with a portly looking wizards beside it.

"I'm escorting Harry Potter and Bruce Wayne for a custody hearing." Severus said to the man.

"This way." The man said in a monotonous way then began to move a long golden rod around Harry, checking for weapons of sorts.

"Wand." He said routinely putting his hand out to which Harry placed his wand.

The man placed Harry's wand on a strange device, like a three balance weight. After a moment the instrument produced a piece of parchment that the man tore off.

"Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use five years. Am I correct?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"I keep this, but you can have this back." He said shoving the paper in a bin and giving Harry back his wand.

"Thank you." Harry said walking briskly to the golden gates behind Severus. Beyond these golden gates were a series of lifts stood behind grilles.

"This one." Severus said tartly walking to a lift with no one else in it.

They went down for a ways, until they heard, "Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services." Spoken by the familiar female voice from the telephone box.

"Here we are." Severus said.

Harry stood nervously in front of the door, unsure of how to proceed.

"Just go in, it's fine."

Harry walked into the room and was astonished by the size of it; four rows of seats with the whole of the Wizengamot in the chairs all in deep mauve robes. Cornelius Fudge sat in the front of the rest on a lone row along with a woman named Madam Bones. Harry almost sighed in relief when he saw that Dumbledore was amongst them.

{I know that Dumbledore is not a part of it, but let's pretend, shall we?}

"Mr. Harry James Potter, 16, here for a hearing on rather or not a Mr. Bruce {Anthony?} Wayne can have full custody over you. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"What are the reasons you wish to live with Mr. Wayne?" Minister Fudge asked.

"Well, he's a lot nicer to me than the Dursleys are. And he seems to care a lot more about my education, sir."

"How did you meet this man?"

"Actually, he helped me when I was so brutally dropped off in London by my cousin, sir. A man was approaching me with heinous intentions and he scared him away. That was the first time we met."

"I see. And you will be turning seventeen in a matter of months, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

Minister Cornelius nodded to Madam Bones who nodded back.

"All those for giving Bruce Wayne full custody of Harry Potter?" Madam Bones asked looking around.

All raised their hands and Minister Fudge grinned, "Harry, m'boy, could you come sign some papers along with your guardian, and the hearing will be adjourned."

"Yes, sir." Harry said with a smile. As he walked forwards, he noticed how a few of the wizards and witches on the Wizengamot gave him horribly fake smiles, as if they were forced, such as a horrible toad of a woman, but others smiled sincerely.

When Harry got to the desk, Bruce was let in through another door to the left of the row at which Minister Fudge sat. Bruce smiled warmly at Harry as they signed their names on a few lines and initialed a few things, then, it was done.

With a smack of a grovel against his desk, Minister Fudge adjourned the hearing and everyone left.

"It went well?" Severus asked as Bruce and Harry came to the hallway with grins.

"Harry is now legally mine for the next three months!" Bruce said messing up Harry's hair.

"I'll be seventeen in… what's today? July seventh? It's about twelve weeks away." Harry said.

"Wow… they grow up so fast, eh Sev?" Bruce said looking at Harry with a large smile.

"Like weeds." He replied dryly.

"I-"

"Bruce. I wonder if I may speak with you?" Dumbledore asked, catching all of them off guard with his sudden appearance.

"Oh- well, of course, sir." He said.

They walked a ways away from the ears of Harry and Severus, and Dumbledore seemed to be thinking of his words before he spoke them.

"Since you are now Harry's guardian, I am just checking that you will have reliable safety about your house?"

"I have a lock system so that if anyone breaks into my house will set off and alarm, but if it is the magic kind you are speaking of, then no. But I am sure Severus would be able to later on tonight."

"Splendid. I would also like to ask you if you would be interested in teaching a special Muggle Studies class at Hogwarts?"

"What do you mean by 'special'?"

"Well, you are specialized in muggle ways of fighting and I was wondering if you could second Professor Burbage in her teaching? And, you play the guitar, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"We also need a more suitable Muggle Music lesson, if you would be willing?"

"I think I may, sir. But may I think this over?"

"Yes, but I will need to know before August, if you don't mind."

"Of course. I'll keep in touch."

"Good day to you."

"You, too, sir."

Once they were back at the Manor, Sean came up to them, and Harry suddenly felt horribly awkward because of the 'Draco incident'.

"Diner is ready, sir." He said.

"We have a guest. I hope you don't mind." Bruce said.

"Oh, no. There's plenty, sir." Sean said letting Bruce and Severus pass but locking Harry with his gaze, making him stop, "Our cake turned out amazing. I'll be serving it for dessert tonight."

"Really? I felt bad for leaving in the middle of it." Harry said sheepishly.

"It wasn't a problem. This way." He said with a smile showing Harry to the dining room.

"What did Professor Dumbledore have to say?" Harry asked once they sat down for diner, which consisted of salad and parmesan chicken.

"Oh, he just wanted to make sure Harry is going to be safe. Severus, would you mind, er," He looked hesitantly at Sean (who he made stay for dinner again), "make sure it's safe around the house?"

"Not at all." He said taking the hint.

They all took a few bites in silence not sure what to say until Bruce got a look of remembrance and blurted, "Dumbledore offered me a job actually."

Harry and Snape both choked on the bite of chicken they had, making Sean look at them curiously.

"And what did you say?" Severus asked his emotion unreadable.

"Well, I am indecisive at the moment. I wanted your views on the matter before I made a choice."

"What position?" Harry asked.

"Muggle Studies."

"What's a muggle?" Sean asked, "...sir."

"It's a subject only taught at this school." Snape said and turned to Bruce and asked, "Would you want to teach there?"

"I'm not sure. It'd be nice because I would get to see Harry and you, but... I'm not sure I would fit in too well."

"Of course you would! You're nice, funny, handsome-" Snape cut off flushing slightly, "I mean to say, you'd do well."

Bruce smiled and replied, "Okay. He wants my answer by the end of the month, so I'll think about it a little more, I think."

Harry looked over at Sean, who looked horribly confused, and caught his eye.

"You want me to help you with the cake?" He asked.

"Yes, please." He said glad to be let out of the awkward conversations.

Once they were in the kitchen, Sean went straight to a cake display and lifted the lid revealing their cake, though now it was beautifully decorated with the off white buttermilk icing.

"Wow... You did amazing on that." Harry said.

"Thanks. I've had a little practice, so I'd better be good, eh?"

"I suppose." Harry said with a smile.

"So, what school do you go to?" Sean asked.

"Oh, er, St. Brutes'." Harry said automatically.

"Isn't that for...?" Sean started but cut off on account of manners.

"Oh, no. They have another separate school in Scotland." Harry said with a laugh, remembering it was a school for horribly mannered children.

"For a second I thought you were some criminal. We'd better get this out there. Don't want to keep Mr. Bruce too long."

"Of course."

Harry held the door open so Sean could carry the cake through easily and set it on the table.

"Potter helped with this? And it's not burned or poisoned?" Snape asked with an inkling of a bantering smile.

"Yes, sir. He's quite the cook, actually." Sean said with a warm smile to Harry to which he returned as Sean cut the cake and gave everyone an oozing piece of it.

"Wow... I can just feel the heart failure." Snape said eyeing the monstrous piece of pastry before him.

"Please, sir, do take into consideration your heart health before eating this. I am sorry to say I will not allow seconds on this tonight." Sean said solemnly.

"So this sugary grotesquerie has a past?" Snape asked taking a bite.

"My previous employer actually suffered a diabetic coma, but he did eat the whole cake in one setting, sir."

Severus looked surprised but continued eating the second bite without a change of expression.

"This really is the most... _original_ dessert I have ever eaten, Sean." Bruce said choosing his words carefully.

"Thank you, sir." Sean said as the room sank to silent eating again. Harry wondered why Sean didn't like talking to him directly in front of Bruce, probably manners, he decided.

"Oh, Severus! I must show you my library! I have a book I'm sure you'd like." Bruce said after a few moments of blissful dessert eating.

"Sound interesting." Severus said taking his final bite and setting his fork down.

"Oh, is everyone finished?" Sean asked and took everyone's plate.

"Thanks." Harry said smiling awkwardly, "Er, I think I'll go... help with the cake."

"Oh, don't forget to get your clothes from the garage, Harry. Don't want them to start to smell like gasoline."

"Of course." Harry said slipping away into the kitchen.

"Those new clothes do you well, actually." Sean said after setting the cake on the counter and placing the lid on, and eyeing Harry who still donned his fitted black suit.

"Oh, thanks. They're a little much for me though." He said blushing slightly at Sean's wondering eyes.

"You want me to help with your clothes, Harry?"

"Sure."

When they walked back through the dining room, Bruce and Snape had already gone.

'Wonder what they're up to... Ah, no I don't.' Harry thought quickly changing the subject of his thoughts to Sean who was walking before him.

_He has such a nice arse!_ Harry thought both sadly and lustfully,

The question 'Sean or Draco?' resurfaced to his mind as they walked and he tried to get his thoughts back to just Sean, saving the initial thoughts for later.

Harry noticed that Sean slowed down a bit and took his hand the rest of the way to the garage, and he smiled at the sweetness of it.

"How much did you get?" Sean asked, "Think we need only make on trip?"

"Oh, yeah. Just one trip should suffice."

But Harry regretted his words when he realized just how tedious it could be carrying ten pairs of shoes could be and it took them two trips to get all the clothes.

"Ugh." Harry said throwing his load on his bed, "I hate shopping for clothes. With a bloody passion."

"I like it in moderation, not all this at once." Sean said setting his load gently on the bed.

"I agree."

Harry noticed that Sean was looking at him again with those eyes and wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Of course, he liked the look but didn't want conflict before he made a sure choice.

"I think I'll change real fast." Harry said pulling his jeans and t-shirt from earlier out of his rucksack and going to the restroom leaving Sean sitting in a chair by his nightstand.

"Oh, you have an owl?" Sean asked through the door.

"Yeah. Her name's Hedwig." Harry called.

"She seems to quite like me!" He said happily, "Does she have treats?"

"They should be beside her cage."

Harry, donned with his jeans, t-shirt and tennis shoes, walked back in his room to see Sean petting Hedwig quite contently in the chair by her cage, feeding her little owl treats.

"Don't spoil her." Harry said with a smile, startling Sean.

"Of course." He said as Hedwig flew to Harry nibbling at his nose.

"So..." Harry began as he began to pet Hedwig absentmindedly, "Do you always wear that?" Harry asked gesturing to Sean's chef uniform.

"Not always. Only when I'm on the job. Why?"

"It looks hot." Harry said with a surprised look from Sean, "I mean to say- it's long sleeved and it's summer-"

"I know what you mean." Sean said laughing, "But it _is_ a little hot in here."

"Uh, yeah?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." He said walking up to Harry so he was right in front of him. He then took his shirt off and bring right in front of Harry.

"Fuck." Harry sighed. Sean was ripped. He had abbs and pecs and abbs and-

"You like?"

"Yes... You're..."

"I work out." He said with a smile.

"I can tell." Harry sighed momentarily forgetting Draco Malfoy and his kiss, his sad eyes and his words of thanks, for those were for Zeph, not Harry. And right now he was Harry standing in his room with a very attractive half-naked blond haired, blue eyed Sean. Zeph was forgotten.

* * *

"This really is an interesting book... Where did you find it?" Snape asked holding a large volume on the art of stealth and patience.

"I don't remember actually. At some Barnes and Noble in Tokyo, I think."

"Your humor is so endearing." Snape said with a smile looking up at Bruce.

"So... Would you like to come outside so you can perform the protective magic Dumbledore mentioned?"

"Yes."

"What are your thoughts on me being a teacher?" Bruce asked nonchalantly as they walked from the library.

"You know my thoughts. You'll be a great addition to the staff and-"

"I don't care about the staff. I want to know what you think." Bruce said earnestly.

Severus seemed a little taken aback at first but got over it looking Bruce in the eyes, "I was honestly ecstatic that he offered you the job. I was so glad that I would get to see you every day at the school, on the weekends and maybe even on Hogsmeade visits, which I would go to, if you were." Severus said quickly.

For a moment, Bruce was speechless, just staring at Severus with a blank look. Perhaps he'd said too much? Said something stupid, wrong, foolish or idiotic? Severus was about to say something to try to take back what he'd said, but suddenly Bruce took him and kissed him, ceasing all thought in Severus's mind, replacing angst and fear with passion and apathy.

"I'll take the job, I think." Bruce said with a smile.

"So... Would you like me to do the charms now?" Severus asked with a smile.

"Yes, let's." Bruce said knowing Severus was trying to get the tedious affair of magic out of the way for a more _enjoyable_ affair.

As they took to making there way up the stairway after all the enchantments were set, making light conversation, Bruce stumbled upon something.

"Oh, yes actually. I got _that_ picture from the third Robin, he was so- hey. What's this?"

A lone tie still with its tags on it lie on the floor in the living room, Bruce's foot inches away form toddling on it.

"Oh, you and Harry went shopping correct? He must have dropped this whilst taking the rest to his room."

"Ah, yes... I'll just take it up to him then." Bruce said.

"Wait... Where did that Sean boy go to?" Severus asked.

"I'm not sure... He might have got to his house put back or- oh... That would have been awkward..."

"I'm surprised sometimes at how...dense you are sometimes."

"But that's why we're perfect, Sev. I'm an idiot and your a genius."

"I have to say I don't agree with the latter but we are smart on different levels. Why judge a fish on his ability to fly?"

"Shakespeare?"

"Einstein." Snape said slightly exasperated.

"I wouldn't say I'm _that_ smart, Sev." Bruce said with a silly grin.

"You are so- I'm just glad you were joking."

**Yay! I hope Snape doesn't sound to... Un-Snape-like…**

**Review and I may post the next chapter faster *hint hint ;)**

**Oh and all the training starts next chapter for those of you reading for the cool superhero skills and such. No worries, Harry will be kickin' some ass!**

***What supervillans do you want to see return, if any? Or any superheros you want to reacquaint with Bruce? Lemme know!**


End file.
